


Knowing

by queersuperteens (ruffboi)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/pseuds/queersuperteens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana wants to know things.  Natalie already does.</p><p>Originally written in 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly dialogue. Written in 2006. I'm moderately proud of this so it gets archived on my main account. :)

"Why do I put up with them? Why?" Dana asked as she dug through her desk.

"Because they're the best?" Natalie theorized from the couch.

"Every day, I subject myself to mockery and a lack of respect."

"Or maybe because you can't find anyone else..."

"I just want to understand how I can be so masochistic."

"...or because you think Casey's cute..."

"It's like I _enjoy_ having a splitting headache every night."

"...and if you want Casey, you have to have Dan..."

"And I just... oh, where is my aspirin?"

"In your purse." Natalie stopped rambling to tell her. Dana blinked and quickly peeked into her bag.

"Oh." she said, pulling out a bottle of aspirin. "Well, then." She took two, then after a moment's consideration, took one more. "How'd you know it was there?" she asked.

"Because that's where I put it this morning." Natalie smiled. Dana groaned a bit and sat down heavily next to Natalie, resting her head on Natalie's shoulder.

"What am I going to do if you ever leave?" Dana asked quietly. Natalie kissed the top of Dana's head and wrapped her arms around Dana's waist.

"I'm not going to." she said firmly. "Because I love this place, I love this job, and I love _you_." Dana buried her face in Natalie's shoulder and yawned. "C'mon." Natalie smiled. "Let's go home."

"Okay." Dana let Natalie lead her out of the office and down the hall toward the elevators. "Hey, Natalie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too. You know that, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I don't mean just because you're my best friend and—"

"Dana?"

"Yeah?" Natalie leaned over and kissed Dana softly.

"I _know_."

"Oh. Well... good."


End file.
